


It's Not the End of the Road

by Emmybazy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashback, M/M, POV Multiple, hey everybody characters, its only 3k but still, music video fic, rich cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's a successful dog training TV personality married to millionaire Luke, a CEO of his own company. They have two dogs and a gorgeous mansion. They must be living the life. Or not. </p>
<p>Or, Calum wishes Luke would work less. Luke does not know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So almost 5 months exactly since I posted. I know this will probably be a downer for people in the way that it's just 3k to get me back in the saddle when I've been promising longer things. They will one day be published but that day is not today. Today is rich cake inspired by the Hey Everybody music video!
> 
> Hope this is enjoyable. Unbetaed and my grammar is atrocious so I apologize for mistakes. 
> 
> I don't own 5sos.

“Hey,” Calum says as Luke walks through the archway that connects the main entry hall to the west living room.

“Hi,” Luke looks exhausted, tension held up high in his shoulders.

Leonardo stirs from his spot next to Calum and jumps of the couch to join Donatello at Luke’s feet. They’re up to Luke’s knee now, almost done with their puppy years. Luke bends down and scritches behind Donny’s ear as he undoes his tie with the other, “Hi fellas.”

Calum frowns. It’s almost ten and they live an hour outside the city. Luke must have been working until nine. It’s the third time since Calum got back from filming the Oregon segment of his TV series that Luke’s stumbled in the door long after the sun sets.

Calum can tell, under the light make up Luke has started dusting over the bags under his eyes, that Luke is falling apart. He’s a guitar string pulled taut and slightly off key. Their alarm goes off every morning at 5:30 so Luke can be out the door and on his way by 6, beating the morning rush to the office. Calum can see the toll it’s taking on Luke, the once loose body on constant alert. Luke puts on the happy, ever professional face that Calum hates for work. Calum can't keep watching him do this. 

Luke collapses onto the couch next to Calum, lying his head in Calum’s lap where Leo had sat. Luke groans low and deep, the vibration running up Calum’s leg. Calum drags his hands through Luke’s carefully styled hair, dismantling the harsh lines until it feels slick and oily between his fingers. He prefers it like this, dirty and matted.

“There’s food in the kitchen,” Calum mutters to the quiet room, “Ashton was over for dinner and we made extra for you.” He doesn't mean it to slide out of his mouth like an accusation. Calum doesn’t want to make Luke feel guilty but there are only so many times Calum can make excuses for him not being here.

“Shit,” Luke’s lips drag across Calum’s sweat pants, “how much longer is he in town?”

“He leaves Sunday morning,” Calum moves his hand down to Luke’s throat, trying to knead some of the stress out, “He said he’d come back for lunch tomorrow to see you before he leaves.”

Luke groans, “Can we do dinner instead?”

“Why?”

“I have to go into the office tomorrow morning. I’ll try to be back by 4, maybe earlier.”

Calum chills at the words and drops his head into his hand, “Not again Luke.”

“I’m sorry.” Luke sounds sincere. It sounds sincere every time he does this yet he doesn't stop.

“You haven’t had a full weekend in weeks,” Calum looks down at the smooth lines of Luke’s jaw, “Did you even come home while I was gone?”

Luke tilts his head further into Calum’s thigh and hides. So that's a confirmation. Calum can picture the nights Luke spent in the office, falling asleep at his desk because Calum wasn’t home to motivate him for the drive back. If anything, he probably got more sleep there, not having to commute in the mornings.

“I will cancel the show if you can’t take care of yourself when I film Luke, I swear-”

“I’m fine Calum,” Luke huffs, sitting up, “It’s fine.”

“It’s really not,” Calum levels him with a glance. Luke straightens his $5,000 suit. It clings to his frame, elegant lines falling from his torso. Luke only goes to the best tailors.

Luke reaches out, hand resting on Calum’s knee, “I’m going to the kitchen. You want anything?”

Calum sighs, “I’ll go with you.”

They have to pass down three different hallways to reach the kitchen, passing the library, the parlor and one of the dining rooms. It had made sense, buying the house, at the time. They had an extensive group of friends plus all of Luke’s work contacts who might need a place to spend a night. They had grand plans to entertain, lavish parties on the weekend and cozy dinners with family. After the first few months, Luke was hardly home enough to plan and Calum was filming four months out of the year.

Now the hose seems silly. From the white marble statues in the garden to the 18 guests rooms, there’s a sadness rotting the house out from the inside. There’s no one to enjoy it besides the maid who wanders the rooms searching for crumbs that won’t be there. How can a mess be made when no one steps foot in a room? Calum himself hasn’t been in the east wing in over a year.

“Was Ashton good?” Luke calls over his shoulder as they hit the kitchen, wide granite countertops and the stainless steel appliances dominating the space. Calum’s taken up cooking as a hobby so that he feels less like a fool in comparison to the expensive equipment.

“Yeah,” Calum grabs a glass, “He’s thinking of retiring.”

Luke grins, an expression that lightens his face and takes some of the years away, “I’m sure the Brontesaurus’s management wasn’t happy with that. Canada’s most popular mascot can’t leave the game.”

“He’s becoming a liability in his old age,” Calum smiles back, “Said he almost twisted his leg last week just putting the costume on.” Calum basks in the glow as Luke’s warm laugh fills the kitchen. Calum pulls himself up onto the counter with a glass of water and watches Luke make a plate of leftovers.

“Are you sure you can’t stay home tomorrow?” Calum asks, “Ash said he already had plans for dinner.”

Luke’s lips pull together, “No, the meeting with the shareholders is Tuesday and I still have to outline the presentation.”

Calum readjusts himself, moving his body around the uncomfortable feeling in his chest, “Well, I can cancel with Ashton and make the drive into the city with you. I could help you with the presentation. Then we could spend the afternoon in the city. We haven’t done that in awhile.” The last sentence gets lost as he takes a sip from his glass.

Luke shoots a sad smile Calum’s way, “Thanks but you should spend the day with Ash. You don’t get to see him much, take advantage of it.” Calum's jaw clenches because the same could be said about Luke.

Luke’s footsteps echo as he walks the seven, a full seven, steps to the microwave. It’s all the way down at the end of the counter, far from where Calum sits. The kitchen is bigger than their entire first apartment. It's a vague memory now, the little fourth floor apartment with barely enough room to walk but the perfect size for two twenty somethings who couldn't stray far from the other's side. 

“Are you cheating on me?” Calum asks, curious.

Luke spins around, plate almost dropping to the floor, “What?”

“I don’t think you are,” Calum clarifies. He had never really thought so, Luke's not the type to even think about it, “But I told Mali about all the time you’ve been spending in the city and she thought I should make sure.”

Luke’s jaw is dropped. It takes him a moment to regroup and by then he’s angry, “Of course I’m not! Jesus Calum, that’s ridiculous. What does she think? That I’ve got a love nest somewhere in the city?”

“It’s not like we don’t have the money for it,” Calum shrugs. He watches the anger bleed out of Luke’s features. Luke walks the seven steps back to Calum, stands between his legs and looks into his face.

“I am not cheating on you,” Luke’s voice drops, “You know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. No one else could ever compete.” The corners of Luke’s mouth turn up at that and Calum maintains eye contact, lets the safety he feels whenever he sees that color blue wash over him. It’s a lovely color. They painted their master bath that blue.

“Good to hear you say it,” Calum slides a hand down Luke’s arm and entwines their fingers, pulling Luke’s hand into his lap.

“I love you,” Luke says, the desperate edge grazing Calum’s ear.

“I know, I know that,” Calum mutters, “I just- you’re never at home. Needed an explanation.”

“I’m the CEO of a major corporation Calum. That’s why I’m never home.” Luke pulls away with a quick squeeze to Calum’s thigh.

Calum could hold it back. He bites his tongue like he has every other time he’s wanted to tell Luke what he really thinks about his job. He holds in the _we never see each other anymore_ , and the _do you even joy your life anymore_ and most importantly he tamps down the _this job is killing you and then where will that leave me?_

But tonight there’s a crack in his lip from all the biting down he’s been having to do and his voice slips out, “I’d rather you be home, to be honest.”

Luke leans back against the counter, arms crossed, “Hmm?”

Calum scratches the back of his neck, hiding, “I never see you.”

Luke scoffs, “I come home every night.”

“Sleeping doesn’t count,” Calum argues, “The other day you mixed up the dogs, you called Leo, Donny. And they don’t look alike.”

“What’s your point?” Luke’s exasperated, it’s plain across his face.

“You can’t tell your own dogs apart. What kind of life is that?”

Luke looks shocked, “the life we worked for? The life we always dreamed about? We planned this all out Calum, and now you’re saying you don’t want it?”

“I’m saying I miss you,” Calum rushes through the words, desperation pumping in his veins along side the blood, “That’s what I’m saying.”

The room falls back into the ridiculous silence that only house as large as theirs know. The deep echoing silence that sticks to the skin and makes Calum wish the house was haunted. Then at least it wouldn’t be so empty.

Fatigue sweats out of Luke’s pores. If Calum weren’t so desperate for a change, he’d park the conversation and pull Luke to their huge bed in their master bedroom, smooth out the worry lines in his face until he could fall asleep. But Calum can’t move.

Luke looks across the room at Calum, “Where is  this coming from? How long have you been feeling like this?”

Calum swallows, “A long time.”

“I don’t get it. This is what we always wanted-”

“We wanted to be happy-”

“I thought we were. We’re living in a pipe dream, we have the dogs, financial stability-”

“Luke!” Calum raises his voice, “Are you fucking listening to yourself?”

Luke throws his hands out, his size making the gesture almost adorable, something Calum’s been soft for since they met. Now it aches to watch him, “But-but this is what we wanted. We have more money than we could ever imagine, a beautiful home, financial freedom other people can hardly imagine-”

Calum jumps off the counter, “Do you think I care about that? Do you honestly think I ever cared about that?” Calum motions around the kitchen, “I could barely boil water before we moved here. Why did we need this kitchen?” Luke’s face falls as Calum continues, “We have a fucking fountain Luke. Why do we have a fucking fountain? We don’t need the fucking fountain.” Calum’s getting worked up, noticing all the things in his life that don’t fit into the image he always had of himself, “it’s like we’re pretending we’re these posh people when we’re both from the suburbs and like pop punk. We’re not these people Luke.” Calum’s breathing hard as he finishes his rant.

Calum can’t take his eyes from Luke, standing in the middle of their kitchen. He’s got a hand on the counter, a hand on his hip and his head hung between his shoulders. It’s been nearly thirty years since they met and Calum still thinks he’s beautiful.

Luke raises his head and looks Calum straight in the eye, “Tell me to quit.”

Calum steps back, the force of the words forcing a reaction, “Luke-”

“We could do it,” Luke says, “It’d be easy, sell the house and invest that money, live off our savings. We could travel.” They had always wanted to see the world, had taped a faded map up in all their apartments.

“Don’t put it on me,” Calum insists, “If you want to quit your job, I’d love it, but don’t make me choose.”

Luke lets out a soft, sad, laugh, “Of course it’s on you Cal. I only ever did it for you. Thought you deserved a fucking fountain in your backyard.” Luke swallows, looks at Calum, eyes heavy and smile lingering, “It’s always been for you Cal.”

“It’s just that easy?” Calum asks, “You’re not going to resent me later?”

Luke takes a step forward, Calum’s spine relaxing with every step, “I know what’s important. And I hate my job. Tell me to quit.”

Calum’s hands reach out to cradle Luke’s face, thumbs running along the arches of his cheeks. This is more than he can imagine. He had wanted Luke to cut back his hours, have more time at home, more time to sleep and enjoy life. Luke always surpasses Calum’s expectations, he should’ve known this would happen.

Calum smiles, “Quit your job.”

The world that Luke had been holding on his shoulders rolls down his back, drops into the kitchen that never had a chance to be considered home and never will. Luke’s shoulders droop and he falls into Calum’s space. This is home.

 

*****

 

Luke drops the last box onto the breakfast bar, “Well, that’s everything.”

“Yeah?” Calum calls from the bedroom a few feet away, “We didn’t have that much stuff.”

Luke grins to himself, “We’ll collect over the years.”

Luke’s been jumpy the last few days. They had signed the lease for this place on Monday. Their first ever lease, putting Calum’s parents as the co-signers. And now it’s theirs, for at least a year.

It’s not a big apartment. They didn’t have much to spend on rent, their only real income being Calum’s dog walking business and Luke’s side job bartending on the weekend. The internship he started a month ago should start paying him as soon as he proves himself valuable to the company.

Calum pops out from the bedroom, the only door besides the bathroom within the apartment. Their combined kitchen, dining, and living room isn’t big but it suits the two of them and has enough room for the big faded couch they brought from Luke’s house.

“Help me with this,” Calum beckons. He’s holding a world map they bought at a thrift store. He holds the corners while Calum tapes it up, the only sparse decoration in the room so far.

“There,” Calum grins, “Loads better.”

Luke laughs and looks around their apartment. It’s a step, a huge step on their own. He turns to Calum, “We did the right thing, right?”

Calum nods, “Yeah, we needed to get away from home,” he smirks, “No more threat of parents walking in on us,” Luke laughs and Calum continues, “Besides, that hour commute you were making every day sucked. This is so much closer.”

Luke grins, “It’ll nice to sleep in a little more.” Luke starts putting away their few pots and pans, “Hopefully you’ll get some clients in town so you don’t have to go back home every day.”

Calum comes up behind him and rest his head on Luke’s shoulder, “I’m sure there are lots of rich dog owners in the city,” He burrows into Luke’s body, “let your bosses know I’m available.”

“Will do,” Luke turns and wraps his arms around Calum. He can’t remember not loving him. There’s no memory he has of Calum that isn’t painted in adoration. Luke just can’t get enough, can hardly look away when Calum’s in the room.

Calum pushes back, “I’m going to go get take out from the place down the street.”

“Ok,” Luke drops his hands from Calum, reluctant, “You know what I like.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Calum gives him a quick kiss.

“Don’t forget your keys!” Luke calls gleefully after him. Calum jangles the keys in the air as he closes the door behind him. God, they have keys now, to their own apartment. Just them.

Luke looks around the little place, the pride he’d felt earlier dwindling as he takes in the the shabby paint on the walls and their old TV screen.

Luke sighs. Calum deserves so much more than this. He deserves a plush couch, a fenced in yard for twenty puppies, cabinets stocked with food rather than cheap microwave dinners and old take out.

Luke promises himself, he’s going to do it. He’s going to make sure Calum’s happy, that he never has to worry again. Luke’s so lucky to have him, to share a life with him, it’s the least he can do. He’s going to work to give Calum everything he could ever possibly want and more. Luke puts the last of the chipped mugs on the top shelf of their cabinet and dreams of what their future might hold.

*****

 

“You sure it’s ok that we left them with you?” Calum says into the phone, listening for Mikey’s voice through the tinny speaker.

“Of course. I’m going to dress them up in hot dog costumes and walk them around the trucks. It’ll be great advertising.”

Calum smiles, “If only they were dachshunds.”

Mikey laughs, “If only. Hey, don’t worry, I’ll take care of your babies. Now go have an adventure.”

“Bye, Mikey,” Calum hangs up the phone and turns back to the airport lobby.

Luke is standing in front of the departure boards, a backpack on and two bags to check in front of him. They’d been choosy, only taking with them the most important things and slimming down their wardrobes for the trip. Everything leftover they either sent to goodwill or put in storage for when they come back. Whenever that will be. Luke has officially phased out from his company and Calum has filmed the last season of his show. The only commitments they have are to each other and their dogs. 

Calum weaves through the crowds of tourists and business class people. He reaches Luke and puts a hand low on his back, right under the backpack, “Picked yet?”

Luke grins, “Nah, waited for you. Mikey good?”

“Yep, he has an employment plan for the dogs.”

“That’s good. Keep them busy so they won’t miss us,” Luke says. Calum can’t tell if it’s a joke or not but he laughs anyways. It feels good to get some of the nervous energy out.

“Ok,” Luke says, pointing to the board, “Those are all the flights in the next four hours. I figured we’ll want to go somewhere English speaking, so that knocks out a few.”

Calum scans the list, “Vancouver?” It’s the first flight to leave that they’d be able to catch.

Luke looks at the listing, eyebrows pulling together, “I know nothing about Vancouver.”

“I think they hosted the Olympics when we were kids. It’s in Canada,” Calum relays the two facts he knows about Vancouver.

Luke looks at Calum. If Calum didn’t know better, he’d think Luke was stalling, postponing the trip even a few minutes to be sure, but Calum knows that’s not it. Before Calum can figure him out, Luke smiles, “Vancouver it is then.”

Calum grabs Luke’s hand, “Let’s hope they’re still tickets left.”

Luke follows after Calum, suitcases tolling next to them, “If not, we’ll just pick another place. No big deal. Go where the wind takes us.”

Calum pulls Luke into line, “This is going to be-” Calum can’t think of a word to describe the tumbling in his stomach and the light feeling in his chest.

“Yeah,” Luke agrees with a nod. He shuffles closer to Calum. The line moves and they follow, because it doesn’t matter where they go right now as long as they go together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy daylight savings time!
> 
> tumblr: emmybazy@tumblr.com


End file.
